The Blackout Occurrence
by DrummerGirl66
Summary: (One Shot) When there is a blackout in the apartment, Sheldon immediately goes into safe mode. What can Amy do to make the evening more interesting? Maybe a little chocolate, some graham crackers and a bag of marshmallows will help. (Slightly OOC, just a short little fun experiment)


Amy and Sheldon were enjoying a peaceful night at home in _their _apartment watching a movie when suddenly the room went dark. Amy looked out the window to see the rest of the surrounding buildings were dark as well so this could only mean that a blackout had occurred. Sheldon immediately booted into safe-mode and sounded an alarm on his phone.

"Black out! There has been a black out! Stay put while I grab the emergency supplies." Sheldon got up to grab his kit and Amy rolled her eyes at him.

"It's okay Sheldon, a black out is no big de-"

"No big deal? Amy Farrah Fowler, have I not made you take a safety course regarding this very issue? Blackouts are extremely dangerous situations that can mature into a state of anarchy if not properly handled. Now let me grab my kit and we will follow through with protocol."

Sheldon grabbed his kit and made his way back to the living room and sat down by Amy. He then grabbed his trusted had with a light attached to it and put it on so he could see the small space surrounding them. He handed the same hat to Amy and she sighed.

"Sheldon, do I have to wear that? If we just light some candles I'm sure we-"

"Candles? Woman, have you gone mad? You're definitely going to need to repeat my safety course as it is obvious my abundance of knowledge did not stick with you regarding this subject. Candles are obviously a fire hazard and will not be tolerated in this circumstance". Amy shook her head and put the hat down on the coffee table. She knew what she was getting herself into when she moved in with Sheldon; she had read the entire roommate/relationship agreement. Still, at times like this she wondered why she didn't have a lawyer consult with her on these ridiculous matters.

Her and Sheldon sat on the couch for a while engaging in what they considered 'chit chat' and it was obvious that the power would not be back on any time soon. She had considered going to bed, but then decided to be a bit adventurous instead.

"We should do something fun" she stated. Sheldon turned and looked at her, the light on his hat glaring into her eyes.

"Is sitting here engaging in conversation with the smartest man you know not fun?" She sighed and patted his knee and shook her head.

"Of course it is, Sheldon. I was just thinking we could do something else."

"What do you propose?" Amy thought about it, and her eyes lit up.

"We should make s'mores!" Sheldon rolled his eyes at her and shook his head.

"Amy, in order to make s'mores you need to actually cook the marshmallow to a desirable state and preferably melt the chocolate. How on earth do you suggest doing that in our situation?"

"You're a scientist, . Don't you have a Bunsen burner somewhere?"

"Ohhh no. Last time the power went out I tried roasting a marshmallow with a Bunsen burner and nearly burnt my eyebrows off! I will not attempt such a thing again."

"Come on, Sheldon. Just be careful! I'll help you, if you'd like." Amy got up and searched in the closet until she found the Bunsen burner and set it on the coffee table. Sheldon shook his head furiously.

"Nope! I refuse to put myself in danger and if you value our agreement at all, you won't either." Amy glared at him and lit the burner and Sheldon looked back at her with slight surprise. Amy then grabbed the s'more ingredients from the kitchen, placed a marshmallow on a fork and held it over the flame. Sheldon jumped back in fear and covered his eyebrows.

"Woman, you are insane! Just what are you going to do if you burn down the apartment-"

"Sheldon! Relax! Everything is going to be fine!" The marshmallow quickly caught a flame and Amy blew it out before it grew out of control. She then placed the warm marshmallow on her cracker with the chocolate so it could help the melting process before finishing it off with another cracker. She took a big bite, smiled and rubbed her stomach.

"Mmm, yummy! Sure you don't want one, Sheldon? I know you're a fan of sweets". Sheldon glared at her and shook his head condescendingly.

"No, I will not indulge you by participating in your mindless s'mores making that could have easily cost us our lives tonight". Amy then took another huge bite and licked her lips. Sheldon watched her and took a deep breath. She did seem like she was enjoying herself, and the s'more did look delicious; it was definitely tempting. Amy had a spot of chocolate on the corner of her mouth so Sheldon reached out with his thumb, wiped it away, and then licked the chocolate off his finger. Amy stared back at him in shock and said

"Oh, really? You don't want me to make you a s'more but you're willing to steal the remnants of mine?" Sheldon grinned at her and licked his lips.

"Can't help it, little lady. You know I'm a fan of chocolate." This peaked Amy's interest and she grew a little more bravery. She melted some chocolate on a cracker over the flame, and then stuck her finger in the chocolate before holding her hand out to Sheldon. "Want some more?" she asked with a mischievous grin on her face. Sheldon couldn't contain his grin and grabbed her hand. _Vixen _he thought to himself before taking her index finger into his mouth and sucking the chocolate off. Amy watched him in pure fascination. That might have been the sexiest thing she had ever witnessed from Sheldon. Her pupils dilated instantly and she smiled before sticking her finger in the chocolate again and rubbing it on Sheldon's lips. He jumped back and asked

"Why on earth did you do that?!" Amy grinned and cupped his face whispering

"So I can do this" She then leaned in and captured Sheldon's lips with her own, tasting the chocolate making its way into her mouth. _No wonder he enjoyed when my lips tasted like brownie _she thought as she pulled his bottom lip into her mouth and sucked off all that was left of the melted chocolate. She pulled back and Sheldon was in a daze. His eyes were glazed over and he looked as though he was disappointed she pulled away from him so fast. Sheldon then stuck his finger in the chocolate and brought his hand up to Amy's neck and drew his finger down towards her throat leaving a trail of chocolate behind. Amy looked up at him questioningly and Sheldon grinned and whispered

"Excuse me, Dr. Fowler. I think I would like that s'more now".


End file.
